Love Can Be Annoying
by Transformette
Summary: (I'm not proud of this, but I won't take it down because some people like it) "S-Sasuke-kun.", Sakura sobbed. "I tried so hard. I tried to hard to forget... To severe the bonds, like you did... But I couldn't."."Neither could I. In the end, here I am"/Sasuke and Sakura oneshot.


**A/N: Wowza**

* * *

From his youngest years, Sasuke had noticed the way girls (and some guys) reacted to him.

He didn't understand and first, and when Sasuke didn't understand something, he got annoyed by it. He purposely ignored the way that little girl with pink hair was watching him, and pushed away the little blue-eyed Yamanaka when she tried to hug him.

He knew quite well that the blue-eyes one's name was Ino, because she kept reminding him. But the other one, with pink hair and a wide forehead, was very shy and only watched him from afar. She wasn't AS annoying as Ino.

"Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuun!", came the little girls' squeals and the young, raven-haired boy knew it was time to go.

At first he hoped it would pass when he got older, but in fact, it seemed the exact opposite. And while girls made fun out of Uzumaki Naruto after they accidentally kissed, they never laughed at Sasuke.

Is it just me, or is this strange, he thought to himself, watching the blonde boy with thoughtfully narrowed eyes.

He soon started noticing Uzumaki Naruto had no friends to protect him, and no parents to warm him.

Just like Sasuke.

From that day on, his attention was devoted to Naruto. And only Naruto. He barely acknowledged the kunoichi on Team 7. He didn't remember her at all, never even thought of associating Haruno Sakura with that cute, tiny pink-haired girl he used to see anywhere he went.

Realisation came when her arms wrapped around him.

His curse mask slowly retraced, to his shock. How did that girl-

Is it some kind of jutsu, he thought to himself, but he didn't feel her using any chakra. She was just hugging him.

Haruno Sakura.

The useless kunoichi that didn't even deserve his attention. Haruno Sakura, who Naruto adored so much.

"S-Sasuke-kun..."

His eyes widened. Her.

Although he hid it, from that day on he saw Sakura differently. She had a place in his mind...

But still, everything else revolved around Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke's memories of him were constantly running through his brain, playing back, taunting him. Naruto, Naruto, Naruto.

So perfect, so proud and sure. A broad smile always present on his face, always there to cheer up the ones around him. But not Sasuke, because Naruro despised him. And vice versa.

The night he left Konoha, Sasuke was found by Sakura. She was crying and begging him to stay, and if not, she said she wanted to come with him. Sasuke turned a deaf ear.

But just before knocking her out, he said one thing:

"Thank you... For everything."

And that was it.

He gently lay her down on the bench, hoping she wouldn't get a cold. In these few moments his mind was focused only and entirely on the little girl with pink hair - and not even Naruto entered his thoughts.

After that, Sasuke's obsession with the blonde boy grew. Naruto and Itachi pushed all other memories out of his mind. Sasuke lived in the darkness of his own thoughts, in constant hatred and pain.

That was no place for someone as gentle and kind as Sakura.

He forgot. He forgot everything. The touch, the secrets, the memories - and so did she. Far away, in Konoha, Sakura was pushing herself further and further away.

When they met in battle, Sasuke saw through pained eyes that both his sensei and Sakura had given up. Kakashi was willing to kill him. So was she. So was that cute little girl with pink hair.

But not Naruto. Not the bright, smiling Naruto, who never gave up.

Even when Sasuke pushed him all the way, Naruto came running back into view.

Sasuke looked from the blonde boy's miling face to the face of Haruno Sakura. Cold and determined.

The Uchiha boy clenched his jaw. The only one to ever understand him would be the Uzumaki. The only one to ever love him would be Naruto.

For a long time, Sasuke remained certain only he could truly love him. Like his own brother... Like Itachi loved him.

Upon his return to Konoha, his eyes met with Sakura's.

That cute little girl...

However he kept himself from talking to her. He forced his eyes away. Whatever was waking up in his heart, would not be answered - this new, cold Sakura couldn't love him anymore. Could she?

Despite that, he snuck into the camp she was staying at. He passed Shizune and hid behind her tent; out of the corner of his eye, he saw Naruto talking to Hinata.

In truth, Naruto had always ignored Hinata's affection, seeing her only as a friend. Sasuke swallowed. Maybe... Maybe, as Hinata didn't give up, Sakura didn't give up as well.

He slowly walked into Sakura's tent, without making a single sound.

She was kneeling with her back to him. Her shoulders were moving up and down rapidly.

"W-who are you...? Who are you now...?", she sobbed quietly, hiding her face behind her hands in shame. "Who have you become, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke quivered and took a step forward. He saw what lay before her - it was their old photo of Team 7, without its frame, slightly torn on the edges. He saw tear marks on it.

His was... It was probably in Konoha. In his room.

His room... His house. Which he hadn't seen in years.

"S-Sasuke-kun.", the girl sobbed. "I tried so hard. I tried to hard to forget... To severe the bonds like you... But I couldn't."

"Neither could I", Sasuke said, putting his hands on his belt. "In the end, here I am."

"N-gn! What are you doing, you creep?!", Sakura screamed, probably waking up the whole camp. Sasuke's eye twitched.

"Sakura!"

"Why are you here, ha?! You wanna fight?! CHAAA!"

She sprang at him, but he easily grabbed her wrist and pulled her up close. She still had tear marks on her face.

"Sakura.", he said in a slightly amused tone. "Honestly, you can be so annoying sometimes."

"You... Baka!", she squeaked, hitting his chest with barely any strength.

"Sakura-chan! Are you-?", Shizune burst into the tent along with two nurses, all equally concerned.

"Eek!", Shizune's eyes widened, and she stumbled back. "Uchiha Sasuke!"

"What are you even doing here?!", Sakura shrieked, once more audible in the entire camp.

"Seriously, what is going oooon?", Naruto whined, rubbing his face as he also appeared in the entrance.

"Is the whole camp going to gather now?", Sasuke asked, onyx eyes narrowed.

"Sasuke!", Naruro brightened up at once and walked up to his side, putting a hand on his shoulder. "What are you doing in Sakura-chan's tent-", he began with a wide smile, but suddenly coughed and joked. "Sasuke! You didn't!"

"What?!", the Uchiha snapped, ignoring their audience. "Naruto, what's wrong with you? I just wanted to talk to Sakura!"

"Alone? In her tent? At night?", Naruto dramatically gestured with his hands.

"When else was I supposed to come?", Sasuke snapped, putting his hands on his belt again. "Baka!"

"I'm... Starting to feel useless", Sakura sniffed.

Both boys looked at her.

Shizune sighed deeply, raising her eyes to the heavens.

"They really are just teenagers, aren't they", she sighed and walked out, doggedly followed by her nurses. "Oh, and, Sasuke! Lady Tsunade will be made aware of this!"

Sakura, who had turned crimson, glared at the Uchiha.

"Kya! Now you're dead."

"Oh, please", Sasuke sighed heavily. "Naruto, could you leave us alone for a second?"

"Whaaaaa-"

"I'm sure Hinata would be more than happy to see you"

Naruto speeded out of the tent.

Sasuke and Sakura were finally left to themselves - the girl quickly ran her fingers through her hair and made herself presentable.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?", she asked, still incredibly embarrassed and ashamed.

Sasuke clicked his tongue.

"I didn't want to talk to you at all. I lied, because what I have in mind is hardly proper."

"Wh-what?", she stuttered.

Sasuke smiled and leaned down, pressing his lips to hers. She quivered, but didn't move away. He put his hands on her waist and deepened the kiss, pulling her closer.

Finally, they had to catch a breath. Joining their foreheads, they panted, and stared at their joined hands.

"What's with the sudden change of attitude?", Sakura asked quietly.

"I... Realised something."

"And... What's that?"

"Ha, secret."

"Baka.", she gently hit his chest and moved away, untying her hair. "Now go, I need to sleep."

"I don't exactly have a tent."

"So? Like I'd care", she grumbled like a kid.

"I'm afraid I'm not moving.", Sasuke sat down on the ground comfortably and untied his belt, putting it and his sword neatly in the corner.

Sakura glanced at him over her shoulder.

"Seriously, I'm going to hit you."

"Don't make me go Mangekyō on you, Sakura."

Was he really... Joking?

Or not. Sakura flinched.

"Erm..."

"Sakura, do you want me to stay with you or not?"

"I do.", she replied before she could even think. "So bad."

"Then come closer."

She sat down beside him, and then lay down. He put a blanket over her and gently stroked her hair.

That reminded her of something.

"Sasuke... I remember... Being so upset, because I had to cut my hair", she muttered quietly.

"Why's that?", he asked, sounding actually curious.

"Because you like girls with long hair."

"No, who told you that? I really like short hair, in fact."

Sakura smiled when he lay down beside her.

"Well, just realised how much shampoo I've wasted."

* * *

**fin**


End file.
